Nikolai Popovic
| and , First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage}} Nikolai is a human from Slovenia. He is an experienced hiker who helps Amy Jackson save the world and is known for his ability to work through pain. He is highly respected by RTAverse characters due to some of his extremely brave acts, but is usually remembered for sleeping with Jess Pierce. Appearance Nikolai is an average-height 26-year-old male with pale skin and has brown shoulder-length hair tied into a bun. When in the shop he works in, Nikolai wears an orange padded jacket, black jeans and blue trainers. Outside of work, however, he can be seen in a Slovenia hockey jersey, and the same jeans and trainers. He has brown eyes and for most of season two of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side, Nikolai's right arm is in a sling after Jess broke it in First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage. As of Three Strikes, You're Out, Nikolai's arm is no longer in the sling. Backstory Nikolai was born in Slovenia, and was raised in his hometown of Ptuj. Nikolai took up hiking at a young age, after watching a bunch of documentaries on people who had climbed the Himalayas. When Nikolai was 13, Nikolai's family moved to Colorado, so he could get some hiking practice done. Nikolai went through a lot of physical challenges during high school, trying to get properly fit for the hiking job. Upon finishing high school, Nikolai relocated to California and ended up travelling around the world, looking for mountains to climb. The journey took him from the Rockies all the way to the Himalayas, of which he had only seen in documentary movies. Nikolai trudged through as many mountains as he could, and eventually, he managed to conquer Everest. During his travel back to his home, Nikolai met Nina Chevoski, a young, aspiring hiker, in her hometown of Minsk. Nina told Nikolai about her dream of climbing Everest before turning 30. Nikolai, seeming interested in climbing the mountain again, invited Nina back to his house in California. The two ended up starting a business, specialising in hiking gear, but have still got their goal of climbing Everest. Personality Nikolai is usually down to earth and cool-headed. He is very calm and whenever he is hurt, Nikolai tends to try and laugh it off and carry on with the task at hand. Abilities Nikolai is agile and strong, which he says is useful for his job as a hiker. He is also fluent in Slovene, his native language, and English. On top of this, he is also able to work through pain like it's no big deal. This is shown in Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side, where Jess breaks his arm and he still fights. Nikolai shows great skill in survival and can use almost anything to his advantage. Relationships Nina Chevoski Nina and Nikolai are close friends. They met in Belarus when Nikolai went to Minsk, where Nina lived at the time. The two have worked together since. Jess Pierce Jess and Nikolai are somewhat good friends. Nikolai is a little bit scared of Jess after she broke his arm and beat him up in First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage. Anna Edmondson Anna and Nikolai are fairly good friends, and Nikolai respects Anna greatly. The two barely talked to start out with, but during Three Strikes, You're Out the two get to know each other better and become friends. Appearances Nikolai appears in every Tayshaun & Amy game, and always sells items. In Amy vs The Future, however, he does fight alongside his colleague Nina. He is also a main character in Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side, which initially focused on minor characters that eventually went on to be somewhat well known. Nikolai is briefly in Amy vs The Future 2, but is sent home by Amy after breaking his leg, which results in him being back in the Other Side team for season three. Gallery Nikolai PopovicExo.png|Nikolai, as drawn by Trivia *Nikolai was originally based off Popo of the Ice Climbers, but became a separate character. *At 26, Nikolai is the third-oldest character in the Tayshaun & Amy series, with Mr. D'Angelo being the oldest and Trent Edwards being the second-oldest. *In Three Strikes, You're Out, it's revealed that Nikolai has a son. **This makes Nikolai the only RTAverse character who has a child. *Nikolai briefly played for the San Jose Sharks in the NHL. *Nikolai scored 8 goals in an NHL game when he played ice hockey. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:European Characters Category:Characters Category:Shop owners Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Vigilantes